gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jimmy Whitescar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jimmy Whitescar page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Pizzaman99 (Talk) 01:52, November 9, 2010 Photo on Jimmy page is nice! Nice photo! I have erased what i said on the Jimmy Whitescar page because messages like that dont look nice on pages. And thats all i deleted. You see the level of that wasp in the background? You can take stuff like that off by pressing f12 ( If you didn't already know ). If you still need to use the message i wrote so know how to upload pictures, here's a copy of the message ' How to add pictures : First, right above where you are editing, you will see things that say Text appearance, Insert, and, Controls. Under where is says Inset, there are a few buttons. These buttons will either be a frame, or they will say Templete, or signature. You want to click on the fame fathest to the left . Then you can either add one of your own pictures by hitting Browse, or you can choose a picture already on the Wiki. Please note that most people dont like it when you use their picture, so adding pictures of your own is suggested. Once you have chosen a picture, you click Upload. Then you choose either right or left. Which chooses where the picture is on the page. Then, you post where you got the picture from. Either a public domain, your OWN photo, another Wiki, or.. if its already on the Wiki, you dont need to choose anything! Then type in what you want it to say under the picture. Then click add photo. ' I hope i helped. And Congrats on your first photo! If you need anything just leave a message on my talk page! 03:08, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:55, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:31, September 30, 2011 (UTC)